


Incon's Harem

by Major Mario (MajorMario)



Category: Dragon Rage (Video Game)
Genre: Aura - Freeform, F/M, Games, Harem, Hedonism, Lust, Multi, Popular Culture, Sex, Videogames, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMario/pseuds/Major%20Mario
Summary: [Commissioned Piece] - A young lad named Incon wakes up with reality-warping powers and decides to live his life to the fullest. Namely, by gathering a harem full of sexy women. Fandoms and Characters will expand as the story continues.
Kudos: 1





	Incon's Harem

Incon considered himself just as normal and unassuming as anyone else. He had tanned skin that harkened to his Moroccan heritage, burning brown eyes and ashen, short hair that poked out from any headwear, and short stature that made most women giggle, and not in a good way. Waking up, the young man expected everything to be the same as it ever was, but today was different. Perhaps fate had waited for this particular day, or perhaps some omnipotent presence took pity on him. Either way, Incon watched as reality unfurled itself before him like the pages of a book ready to be edited.

He didn’t have any delusions of grandeur and he especially didn’t want world domination. Instead, Incon decided to indulge in one of his wildest fantasies. He created his own dimension, erected a lavish mansion that would meet his every need, and then scratched his head over who would be the first lucky lady to see it. Pleasure was at the forefront of Incon’s mind; he wanted the best, the bustiest, the bubbliest and so much more out of all the women, and there was no better place to find them than in the world of popular culture. The first woman on Incon’s mind would come from a rather obscure place, but that only made her more appealing like a diamond in the rough.

Appearing in a dimly-lit cave filled with massive dragon eggs, Incon searched for the sultry sprite from Dragon’s Rage, Adara. Normally tucked under Cael’s wing or orchestrating the revolution, the ivory-haired vixen found herself babysitting a clutch of eggs for lack of anything else to do. She was bored out of her mind; no orcs nearby to terrorize and no villages around to make bad decisions in. That said, she took her task seriously enough that the sight of Incon made her leap to her feet with magical hellfire licking at her fingertips. Just because the orcs had cut and run from the area didn’t mean that any short-statured being wasn’t a threat.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be-” Adara’s voice trailed off when she realized that Incon was exactly her size, just like a sprite. “Wait a minute… Huh, you’re an odd one. Where are your wings?”

“Well, I was born without wings,” Incon replied with a shrug and a smile, technically the truth.

“Oh. Uh, sorry, I guess that was a bit on the-'' Again Adara’s voice trailed off, but for a different reason. As she locked eyes with Incon’s own and as he came closer, a strange and powerful feeling of desire washed over her. “Uhh… Nevermind. So, who are you and what are you doing here,” she asked, ignoring the slight damp spot between her legs.

As much as Adara liked to cut loose and have some raunchy fun like any other female, like any other creature in the world, she had plenty of inhibitions keeping her in check. Besides, it wasn’t as if she was so horny she’d pounce on the first living, breathing man to cross her sight. That said, as Incon drew near, Adara couldn’t deny that she needed some fun. Emotions and logic had no place here; her loins were begging for attention, her body in need of a dominant man’s touch. A blush crept into her cheeks and she drew a hand up to a soft breast, soon gasping when she realized that there was a hard nipple under her palm.

“My name is Incon, and… well, I’m actually here for you, Adara,” the dark-skinned lad replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“What the hell is that supposed-”

On top of the reality-warping power, Incon had an aura that pervaded deep into a woman’s body and excited them to their core. A passing leer would have been enough to give a woman pause, but as close as Incon was now, he could only savor the effects in detail. Adara hissed in alien anticipation as her hips jerked forward, sending her reeling. The damp patch between her legs spread and grew hotter, flooding her core with ravenous desire. Reaching down, Adara’s fingers came back slick while her breasts strained against her tight leotard. She didn’t wear that much, but what little she did was now uncomfortable and restraining.

“What’s happening… to me? H-hey, stay away from- Ooh!”

Even as Adara took a few steps back and away from Incon, she became aware of just how thick her thighs were, how slick they were with arousal, and how painful it was with her leotard digging deep into her crotch. She reached out to a nearby rockface to steady herself, but another burst of desire washed over her and made her knees buckle.

“Wow, you’re pretty horny, aren’t you?” Incon chuckled as he reached down to pat the bulge straining against his denim pants. His smile widened into a perverted grin as he noticed Adara’s green eyes on his crotch. “Oh, you want something from me?”

“Th-that’s not-”

Incon grappled with Adara, spinning her around and tugging her up against his chest to find that she was only a few inches shorter than he was. He just couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore. A hand over her navel kept her restrained while the other scouted up and down her uncovered thigh, savoring the creamy, smooth texture. Incon tested his limits by going higher, dipping fingers over towards the slick patch of intoxicating heat between Adara’s legs. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver and mewl as the bulge in his pants pressed against her ass.

“C’mon, be honest with yourself. How long’s it been since you last had a good fuck? You deserve a reward, right?” Incon’s lips trailed down her neck, his hands grasping and idly kneading where they lay. Adara could only twitch and bite her lip as each passing kiss made her twat pulse. “I can give it to you… But you’ll have to ask for it.”

Adara tried her best to think over her heart hammering away in her chest, but it was simply no use. Lust had seeped deep into her mind and clouded her thoughts. Her body was burning up from the inside and her legs were slick with her devious desire. To blazes with it all. Incon had a good point, and if he was willing to dick her good and hard, then why hold back any longer?

“Aah…! S-so hot,” Adara whined, tears pricking her eyes. “Okay, fine! Please… give me your dick, Incon!”

“Wow, you actually said it! Don’t worry, I’ll give you plenty of it, but first, you’ll have to do something special for me.”

“B-but you said-”

Incon curled his fingers against Adara’s covered pussy and cupped it, earning himself a delightful, cute squeal.

“I love an honest woman. But just because you’re honest doesn’t mean we can skip to the fun part. You’re gonna have to earn it.”

“How?”

Incon answered with a sly smirk as reality melted around the both of them. 

The drab, dank caves and the clutch of dragon eggs within were gone, and in their place was Incon’s illustrious bedroom in his new mansion. This wasn’t some tiny nook with a twin-sized bed, instead, it was a massive room with a deluxe king-sized bed big enough to fit a dozen people, and believe me, Incon planned to get to such a milestone. Classy sconces lined the walls, velvet curtains were draped over the windows and there was an assortment of loveseats, couches, and stools to sit on. There was even a minibar, one large and advanced television, and even a home stereo system, yet Incon figured he’d be too busy tending to his harem to toy with much of it.

Adara gasped as she realized that she had grown in size, but any questions or concerns about it were quickly washed away at the sight of Incon lounging on the foot of his bed. He lounged like a king on his throne, and instead of a royal scepter in his hand to serve as proof of his divinity, there was a tanned, impressive shaft standing tall and proud between his legs. The fire of rebellion in Adara’s heart was nothing more than a flicker, and now that she saw the thing that could drive her wild, thrust her into Nirvana, it was all but extinguished and replaced with the greater inferno of lust. The young lad beckoned for Adara to come closer. There was no hesitation; like a dog let off the chain, Adara strode forward and got on her knees.

“You like what you see?” Incon asked, idly stroking his cock. It was certainly a hefty, impressive thing, of which Incon was quite proud of. “I want you to worship my cock, Adara. Prove to me that you can please me. Give me a titfuck, and if you do well, I’ll reward you.”

“You promise?” Adara whispered in reply.

“Definitely!”

The lad leaned back and looked on as Adara made herself comfortable. She slipped off her long green and violet gloves and flung them over her shoulder before reaching up to tend to her plush tits. Encased somewhat in that leotard of hers, they tumbled out and snapped to attention as soon as they were freed. They were a rich shade of pink with a touch of red here and there as if they were ripe, though it wasn’t that much of a stretch. From the puffy, curved swell to the sharp, erect tips of her nipples, a cursory glance would tell anyone that Adara was as horny as anyone could be. The sprite grasped her breasts and gave them a gentle grope and shake, all the while gazing up at Incon with those vibrant, hooded green eyes of hers.

Adara leaned in and wrapped her breasts around Incon’s thick shaft, earning herself a jolt of ecstasy that shot up her spine and a hushed groan from the man himself. For Incon, he had to take a deep breath and steel himself, lest he came right then and there. Her big, soft tits were heavenly, and with a bit of sweat added to the mix, they were slick enough for the task at hand. He watched with bated breath as Adara tugged her breasts up and pushed them down along his shaft, engulfing its entire girth with how much cushioning she had on hand. Soft, slick slaps echoed from the gentle, thorough churning while the occasional grunt or moan slipped from Adara’s lips. 

“Y-you’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Incon hissed, mesmerized by the fluid movements of those tits against his cock. “You naughty little thing…!”

“You like these tits wrapped around your cock, Incon?”

“Hell yeah! Keep going!”

The sprite continued with her set, even as the burning between her legs grew unbearable without a few fingers to tide her over. Incon’s musk had her enthralled, her eyes were fixed on the bulbous head of his cock pumping up between her tits and, as Adara looked on, her mouth watered. She licked her lips and doubled-up on her motions. Instead of just sliding her tits up and down Incon’s pole, she made sure to grasp her tits and press them tighter against it, tightening the pocket of pleasure. Adara pursed her lips and let saliva trickle off the tip of her tongue down onto the tip of Incon’s cock before giving it a good, thorough polish with the sensitive undersides of her tits.

Incon knew that his limit was quickly approaching, but he did his best to hold on until he felt like bursting. He gritted his teeth and suffered through the pleasant agony of Adara’s masterful churning while the sprite returned to polishing the entirety of his thick shaft. Heart pounding away in her chest, Adara’s fat tits rippled as they pulsed against Incon’s cock. She was adamant about seeing Incon to his release! Soon she felt the lad tense up, but Adara didn’t dare pull away. Instead, she made that slick pocket of pleasure between her tits even tighter!

“Aaah!”

Rich, creamy cum shot from the tip of Incon’s scepter like a backed-up geyser. Rope after rope of the stuff flew through the air and landed upon Adara’s ivory locks, against her face, and atop her plush tits. A few seconds later and Adara’s tits had several healthy lines of glaze stretching all over them, even dripping down to her nipples and cascading further to the undersides. Overjoyed, Adara slid her tongue out and poked and prodded at any strands close to her lips. She pulled away from Incon to savor the sensations running through her body, especially those of her taste buds, before moaning in glee.

Incon’s cum was potent stuff, especially since it was jam-packed with Incon’s influence. It was enough to give Adara a short but sweet orgasm, a simple appetizer or taste of what was soon to come. Now, Incon’s aura was enough to make women weak at the knees and horny, but if they were strong-willed and defiant, it wasn’t enough to make them completely submissive. But if Incon pumped her full with his seed, well, that was a different story. He had a gut feeling that only good things would happen from that point on!

“Fuck me, you’re good at that,” Incon huffed with a strained smile. He reached out and stroked Adara’s cum-stained hair as if he was praising a pet. “Okay… L-let’s move onto the fun part. Though maybe you wanna clean me up first?”

A prudent woman might have wrinkled her nose at the thought. Adara gazed down at Incon’s half-limp, cum and sweat-lathered cock and thought only of getting a better taste. She reached out to grab Incon’s cock and gave it a long, gradual lick from the base of the shaft to the very tip. The cum and sweat there were soon replaced with a thin sheen of saliva while Incon shivered in delight. His cock twitched at her every touch and grew thicker and thicker until it was as hard as a rock and rigid as a pole once more. Still Adara lapped at that thick rod, even going so far as to kiss and suckle at sensitive, prominent veins before taking it into her mouth like a good girl.

The sprite sank upon Incon’s pole, pulling back every so often and slurping as she went. Deeper and deeper she went until Incon couldn’t take her teasing any longer. He reached over and, with his hand clenched tight in her hair, he pushed her to take him in deeper. Adara gagged as more of that hot, meaty cock slid over her tongue and even nudged against the back of her throat, and still, she persisted. Such a wet and warm place; Incon felt another powerful orgasm steadily approaching, and this time he didn’t dare fight it.

Incon kept Adara pinned to his crotch, feeling her nose just nuzzling against his pubic hair while saliva dribbled down to the swell of his balls. He gasped as her cheeks dimpled around his cock, sucking him with greater intensity even as the sprite sputtered and gagged. Another hot dose of cum hit Adara square in the back of the throat while the rest of it smothered her tongue.

“Swallow it,” Incon growled, his tone domineering despite the pleasured agony written on his face. “Swallow it all, Adara. Aah… y-yeah, that’s a good girl!”

After a few seconds of gurgling and sucking, Incon finally let Adara go. He watched as a thin trail of saliva glistened between the tip of his cock and Adara’s lips while a bit of cum drizzled out still like syrup from a tapped tree. She gasped for breath and gagged a few times, but otherwise, she looked as right as rain. More than that, there was an adorable, disheveled look about her that had Incon’s cock twitching. The mischievous shrew of a sprite was still there, but looking up at Incon now was a sultry vixen filled with ravenous lust.

Adara opened wide, tongue lolling out, showing off just how clean her mouth was.

“Oh fuck me,” Incon gasped, his brown eyes wide at the sight. He shuddered as his cock sprang to life once again, hard and ready for another few rounds of fun. “That’s it. Up we go.”

A surge of strength rippled through Incon’s body and helped him to tug Adara up onto the bed with him. Foreplay was over and done with. He mashed his lips against the sprite’s own and pinned her down, kneading one of her big, plush tits with one hand while the other grappled with her wrists and kept them above her head. Adara was too stunned, too horny, to even think of resisting, though that would have betrayed just how needy she was. She mewled and whimpered against the young man’s passionate kiss while her core pulsed in anticipation.

Incon rose, tugged off his shirt, and fell back upon Adara before she could even hope to catch her breath. This time his lips attacked her other tit, gnashing them around a stiff nipple while his free hand went down to her twat. She was so wet and needy down there that it was a mercy to remove that tight-fitting leotard string, though in Incon’s case he outright tore into it. His fingers dipped inside to stroke her twitchy inner walls all the while Adara squealed and bucked her hips against his advances. Then Incon pulled his hand back, curled his stained fingers around his cock, aligned himself with that inviting cunt, and, with a long sigh of relief, he buried himself deep inside.

“Nuh… Oh, oh fuck!” Adara arched her back and dug her hips up and into Incon’s own as the lad sank ever deeper inside of her tight, twitching passage. “Incon!”

“Well? Is it everything you ever wanted?”

“It’s s-stretching me… fuck, it’s big!”

It took a great deal of self-restraint for Adara to not cum right then and there. Finally, her body had gotten what it desired, but now came the ride of a lifetime. Her plush, pink lower lips clenched tight around Incon’s dark cock as the young man got to work plunging into her depths. He busied himself with kneading and teasing those fat tits of Adara’s once more while his hips churned against her, thrusting down into her and giving way to the mind-numbing ecstasy. The only saving grace for Adara was that Incon was going at a slow and sensual pace, and even then it was driving the sprite wild.

Sitting up straight, Incon took the opportunity to look over his prize. The mix of creamy, pale pink skin against a darker, tanned hue stroked Incon’s ego and fueled his libido even more. Adara, hands above her head and clutching at the bedsheets, cycled between biting her lip to quell her moans, beaming and giggling in good spirit and pursing her lips and cooing, mewling, purring out incoherent strings of encouragement. Her breasts bounced and swayed whenever Incon lifted his hands from them; they were coated with a thin sheen of sweat that caught Incon’s eye plenty of times! Further down, Incon admired the subtle bump in her stomach as his cock carved up inside of her hot, silken cunt.

He brushed his fingers against Adara’s navel for a moment before grasping her thighs and picking at the violet material of her boots.  
“I love a girl in heels, but you’re gonna… they’re gonna hurt if I don’t get ‘em off,” Incon growled with a grin. Utilizing his reality-warping powers, those boots faded away to reveal Adara’s long, slender legs, which he grabbed in a heartbeat. “C’mon, hold onto me. I’m gonna fuck you good and hard, Adara!”

Adara took the hint and locked her legs around Incon’s hips, even as her own hips began to feel a bit fatigued from the rhythmic pounding. She swung her arms out and stretched towards Incon, begging for him to come a little closer. The young man certainly did, though not without giving the sprite another heavy, heated kiss. His tongue prodded against her lips and, after a second of hesitation from Adara, he was delighted to soon twist and tangle it against her own. What’s more, such an erotic kiss had Adara bucking her hips in need; she just had to have more of Incon!

As the minutes trickled by, the pace quickened. Incon panted and sucked in air between kisses as he subjected Adara to his piston movements. She tightened up, her walls pulsating and twitching on the verge of a powerful climax. With her arms and legs wrapped around Incon, Adara buried her face into the crook of Incon’s neck and moaned with all the grace of a slut. Already so deep inside, Incon pushed himself harder for the final set and groaned in delight when his cock just barely managed to touch Adara’s cervix before the twitching, tight, and oh-so-wet inner walls got the better of him. He let loose; his cock angled against the entrance to Adara’s womb and dosed it with a thick load of his exotic cum.

“Aah! It’s… so hot, I’m… c-cumming!”

Incon held Adara steady as she too suffered through an explosive orgasm. Her inner walls were clenched so tight around Incon’s cock that it was almost like a vicegrip, yet the lad was able to pull himself free after a few moments. Cum drooled from Adara’s puffy pink cunt and stained the sheets below while sweat glistened all over the sprite’s form. He looked on in wide wonder, savoring the fruits of his labor, and let his hands roam over her body once more as Adara gradually recovered. Those emerald-green eyes of hers were glazed over with a perverse mixture of lust, adoration, and, most important of all, loyalty.

By cumming in a woman’s pussy, Incon conquered them and gained their complete loyalty. They’d never dream of leaving him!

“Was that fun? Well, don’t think that it’s over,” Incon gasped, hissing as cool air brushed against his sopping-wet rod. “I’ve got one more in me… Roll over and… and stick your ass up!”

There was no hesitation from Adara this time. She happily rolled over, got on her hands and knees, and raised her ass high into the air. Incon reached out and grasped Adara’s asscheeks with the same fervor that he did with her tits, though once he had a good fill of kneading them, he then lashed out with an open-hand slap. Adara yelped at the pain, then once more as another smack left a cheek looking red. She whimpered in protest, feeling the agony of a vacant, needy pussy before chirping in relief as Incon aligned himself once more.

“You’ve got a great ass, Adara,” Incon praised as he sank back into her soft, wet folds. “Aah… S-so soft and warm…!”

“You came… three times so far,” Adara huffed, incredulous even while pressed into a pillow. “Y-yet you’re still so haaard!”

Incon held onto Adara’s hips and steadied himself for yet another rough ride. He rocked against her ass, spearing her again and again with his thick cock. Each rugged thrust pushed her body, pummeling her into the bed below as it rocked underneath them. Though Adara tried to keep herself upright with some dignity, eventually the deep churning had her beat. She let out a low, sensual moan of pleasure and descended to the pillow beneath her, content to have Incon ravage her from behind like the trophy she was. But Incon, amused as he was by Adara’s ass bouncing from his deep thrusts, had other plans.

“Oh no, you’re not done yet!”

The young lad reached over and grabbed Adara’s wrists to tug her up from her downward dog position. Pulling on her wrists, Incon forced Adara to take his cock even deeper, tugging her against him as he rocketed forward. He drank in her yelps and moans of rapture while marveling at the ripples cascading over her ass from each thrust, and at the pendulous sway of her tits whenever he smacked into her. Again and again, he carved his essence, his musk, deep into Adara’s cunt while his full balls tensed up for another powerful payload. Yet again the sprite was clamping down hard on his cock, begging for another white-hot load of creamy cum to paint the walls of her womb.

With one final tug, Incon lurched himself as deep as he could get inside the sprite’s twat and growled as he emptied what remained in his balls. Adara groaned; she saw stars with each load sunk into her womb. It wasn’t enough to feel it spurt out and splatter inside, filling her up entirely. No, Adara could feel Incon’s cock pulse and twitch as more and more of that hot stuff gushed inside of her. By the time Incon was finished, a slow and steady stream of gooey jism was seeping out from where he was so tightly conjoined with Adara.

When Adara came back down from cloud nine, she found herself on her side with her thighs smeared with sweat and sex. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breasts quivered with each beat. She lamented the lack of Incon’s cock and raised her head to look for him, and lo and behold he stood nearby with a bottle of water in hand from his minifridge. The young lad had his own sheen of sweat, but after a bit of hydration, he seemed as right as rain once again. Even more, Adara glanced down and realized that his cock was still just as hard as ever, perhaps an inch bigger or more impressive than she last noticed.

“Oh wow… that was… that was incredible,” Adara cooed.

Incon, with a proud smirk on his lips, tossed a spare bottle of water over towards the reclining beauty.

“You were incredible,” he praised only to wag a finger soon after. “Drink up, darlin’. You’re only getting a ten-minute break, ‘cuz I’m not done with you yet.”

Adara nearly sputtered on her drink. This guy’s libido was through the roof! She again glanced at that stiff cock staring her in the eye and couldn’t help but feel her loins burning, yearning for more. With a tired smile, Adara figured that a ten-minute break was just what she needed!

  
  
  
  



End file.
